


Chatting With My Son's Girl

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [39]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Height Differences, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Ogres, Size Difference, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bombrush wants to meet the girl who his son has been getting close to.





	

Wheeljack was used to serving all sorts of customers, never once turning someone away unless they were causing trouble and being jerks. Even when the ogres had come in, she didn’t mind serving anyone who came to her bakery. As long as they could afford what they wanted and they were pleasant, she would serve anyone willing to buy.

Soldiers and guards included, regardless of species. She actually found some of the ogre soldiers far more respectable than a lot of humans that tried to come into her shop. Wheeljack was just glad that her business was getting all these new customers. It was a bit of an honor that ogres felt comfortable coming to her store.

Still, she never expected or prepared herself for General Bombrush, the head commander of King Megatron’s military and his closest friend, and a few of his men to come by the bakery. She knew the ogre was making his way through the market since everyone had been talking about it, but he hadn’t stopped anywhere in particular. At least not until now.

Wheeljack was glad Airstream was out making a delivery that day. He had never been a huge fan of ogres, but he tolerated them once he realized they were here to stay. Still, she had a feeling that this ogre in particular would put him on edge, considering his status and connections to King Megatron.

The general smiled at her, giving a small bow as she came outside. “Good day, Ma’am,” he said. “Are you the owner of this bakery?”

Wheeljack nodded before giving a curtsey. “Yes. My name is Wheeljack. Can I… interest you in anything today? It was all made fresh this morning.”

“Oh no, perhaps another time.”

She bit the inside of her lip, glancing around at all of the people watching them. If he didn’t want anything, why was he here? Had her husband done something? Had she done something and didn’t realize it had been an offense? Though she kept a straight face, Wheeljack felt her anxiety skyrocket as she tried to figure out what she might have done wrong.

“Mrs. Wheeljack.”

“Yes, General?”

“I hear that a Miss Thornstriker works here. Is that right?”

Her eyes widened before quickly stammering out, “Y-Yes, sh-she’s my… my sister-in-law and helps out.”

“Oh. And where is she now?”

“In… In the back…” Wheeljack started getting even more nervous. What did the Ogre General want with Thornstriker? She couldn’t imagine the young girl doing something wrong or illegal. And she doubted the girl had done anything to offend any ogres. Thornstriker was always sweet and polite to everyone that came in, not to mention she was young and cute and single. Because of that, she had always been popular with the male customers and she was even more popular with the ogres, much to Airstream’s dismay.

“Might I have a word with her?”

Her eyes widened as fear crawled up her spine. Oh Primus, had Thornstriker actually done something? Had something happened during one of the times she and Airstream had left her alone to watch the store? Even if Thornstriker was kind, she was not above kicking out rude customers… Had someone complained about discrimination?

The General must have noticed the pale look on her face and smiled, bowing his head. “Please don’t be alarmed. I only wanted to meet the girl my son seemed to have befriended.”

“Y-Your son?”

“He comes by here often. The Ogre Captain of the Guard?”

“Y-You’re talking about… about Sir Bloodshed?”

“Yes.”

Oh… She quickly studied over the general. Now that she thought about it, he did look a lot like the ogre who frequented the shop. And Thornstriker and him were rather close, which Airstream especially hated. The man was convinced Bloodshed had malicious intentions, even though the ogre was always shy and awkward about Thornstriker… She found him to be very respectable, she couldn’t understand why Airstream didn’t.

But she was also aware that the ogre did have a bit of a noticeable soft spot for Thornstriker. Wheeljack couldn’t speak for the man, but she was pretty certain that the ogre had a crush on her, like most male customers did. Though she had a feeling it was more than just him thinking Thornstriker was cute…

Wheeljack took a deep breath to calm herself down. While she wasn’t exactly sure why General Bombrush would be so interested, she could see he had no ill will. A part of her felt a little bad for Thornstriker. She hoped this man wouldn’t scare her too much since she was easily intimidated.

“I’ll… go get her.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Wheeljack.”

Wheeljack bowed her head before quickly dashing into the back. She took a look around, spotting Thornstriker moving around bags of flour. She was covered in white powder and dust, having been back here since mid-morning. Wheeljack bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder. Maybe she should have asked the general to come by another time… Probably the last thing Thornstriker wanted was to present herself in a messy state to the Ogre General, of all people. But it was too late now…

“Thornstriker?”

The young girl paused, looking up to see Wheeljack beckon her over. Smiling, she put down the flour bag and hurried over to her sister-in-law, trying to brush off some of the dust that collected on her apron. “Yes?”

“… You know General… General Bombrush is in town, right?”

She nodded. How could she not? Everyone had been talking about it this morning, saying that he had been making his way through town and chatting with the people. Apparently the women found him rather charming and she had only heard good things about the man from others… Well, mainly the women. The men seemed warier of him. Perhaps even spiteful, though she wasn’t sure why.

Wheeljack hesitated for a moment, glancing back over her shoulder again. From the open door, she could see Bombrush still standing there, though his back was turned to her. He seemed to have been chatting with his men about… something. Better just to tell her now and get everything over with.

“… He’s outside. And he… wants to talk to you, Thornstriker.”

Her eyes widened. The Ogre General wanted to talk to _her_?! A wave of panic came over her, biting her bottom lip as she looked around nervously. Primus, she looked like a mess, covered in dust and flour and probably smell too from working back here. She was nowhere near presentable enough!

And why did he want to talk to her anyway? She couldn’t recall doing anything wrong… But her new friend, Bloodshed, mentioned once to her that his father was the general. Was it a bad thing for the Captain of the Guard to be friends with a commoner? Or perhaps Bombrush didn’t like his son being friends with her? Oh Primus, just how much trouble was she in?

“Did… Did I do something-?”

Wheeljack shook her head, even though she honestly wasn’t sure herself why Bombrush needed to speak with the girl. “He just said… he wanted to talk.”

Thornstriker bit her lip, peeking over Wheeljack’s soldier. Outside their bakery, Bombrush was still standing there. People were starting to whisper and gesture to him as they walked by. The last thing she wanted to do was make a scene…

Taking a deep breath, she took out her handkerchief and started to wipe away anything that was on her face. Wheeljack pulled out her own cloth to help get the dirt and such off of her arms, trying to get her to look as presentable as possible. They hoped the general would be forgiving about her appearance… It wasn’t as if they knew he was going to come out to speak with her today. If they did, Wheeljack would have had her working at the front.

Her dress was still a mess, but it would have to do. Collecting and steeling her nerves, Thornstriker walked out of the back and towards the general. Primus, he was the same height as Bloodshed… He was enormous! A giant even among ogres. And the fact he wanted to speak to her, a young girl who was small for even a human, was intimidating.

She stepped outside just as the general turned to look at her. Quickly, she curtseyed and kept her head bowed. “Hello, General. My name is Thornstriker. You… wished to speak to me?”

Bombrush smiled, reaching down to gently seize her chin. He felt her stiffen, but he merely lifted up her head to look at her face better. Oh, now she was a pretty one. Like a porcelain doll; he knew of older ogre noblewomen who would love to dress up someone like her in all sorts of cute dresses. Probably play with her like some sort of doll, dress her up and pamper her and whatnot. It didn’t help she had such a baby-face… If he didn’t know better, he would have assumed she was a child.

“You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” he chuckled, letting go of her chin.

Thornstriker blushed brightly, brushing her hair behind her ear. “I-I apologize for my appearance. I-!”

“Now, now, no need to apologize. You were working hard when I came, I shouldn’t be expecting you to appear ready for a ball, should I?”

The little human wasn’t sure if she was supposed to respond to that or not. But standing there next to this man made her feel small and embarrassed, uncertain of what to say or do. It didn’t help people – human and ogre – were all staring at them. One wrong move and she could appear disrespectful and cause issue with everyone… It was one thing speaking with the Captain of the Guard, but the General… it was another type of game.

“Um-!”

“Yes?”

“D-Did… Did you need to… to speak with me about… something?”

Bombrush chuckled. Poor girl, he was making her so nervous, despite that not being his intentions. He knew he needed to do this quickly too… If Bloodshed found him here with this girl, he would be furious. And if he somehow made her cry by making her overly nervous, his son would no doubt murder him. Their positions be damned.

Still, he wished it didn’t have to be this way. He was lucky enough to have found out about Thornstriker and how his son seemed to have affections for her. Bloodshed never had affections for anyone, but to hear Novabomb talking about this little girl having his hard and standoffish son around her finger? Bombrush just had to meet this girl before Bloodshed knew that he was aware of her existence.

Truthfully, he was stunned to find that it was a human girl of all people. Bloodshed had never seemed to care for humans. He was indifferent towards them, sometimes seeing them as a nuisance since many were afraid of him and whispered about him in the villages. And to see said human girl looked barely sixteen and was as cute as a doll? This was definitely something he was glad he had decided to look into.

Though he knew he needed to hurry. If Bloodshed caught him here, it probably wouldn’t end well.

“Shall we change locations, my dear?” he said in an attempt to bring her some peace of mind. “It won’t be too long, I just want to chat for a bit.”

It wasn’t like she could really refuse… Taking a deep breath, she nodded. It was better to do this quickly so she could get back to helping Wheeljack. And hopefully finish this up before Airstream came back. He would throw a fit if he knew about this.

The general smiled and held out his arm for her. She gently took it, surprised that when he started walking, he walked at her pace. Well, at least he seemed polite. Whenever Bloodshed mentioned his father, which was rare, he never had good things to say about him. She had thought him to be a mean person, but he seemed… rather charming.

He didn’t say much, simply asking how she was and such. He threw the occasional compliment here and there, flattering her and causing her to blush. Once she realized his intentions weren’t malicious, she relaxed more. Perhaps Bloodshed had simply been too critical of this man. He seemed rather nice…

They didn’t walk too far from the marketplace. He merely took her to the park, moving to a more private area, though it wasn’t remote and people would occasionally walk by. Bombrush wanted to make sure she felt comfortable and safe, just in case she was worried about being alone with the big bad ogre general. Not that he would ever do anything to her or anyone else, not at all, but he knew how humans still had reservations about his species.

“I won’t keep you too long, Miss Thornstriker,” he assured her, seeing her nervously rub her hands together. “I only had a few questions.”

“O-Oh… What about?”

“My son. How did you… get acquainted?”

“He… intervened when two ogres were asking me to leave the bakery and have lunch with them,” she said, hoping she wouldn’t paint those two young men as bad people. She was certain they had no ill will, they had never gotten rude when trying to take her to lunch. “I was having trouble declining their invitations and Blo-I-I mean, Sir Bloodshed assisted me.”

That was it? Surely there had to be more, but he doubted the girl was lying to him… But he still had to wonder what exactly Thornstriker had done to charm his son so much. Bloodshed wouldn’t have kept coming back just because he wanted to make sure the girl he “saved” was all right. He had just been doing his job… And even if he did like the food, he wouldn’t have gotten close to Thornstriker because of it.

There had to be something else. Something he was missing and she was skipping out on…

“When he comes by, do you two talk much?”

“O-Oh, um, yes… He usually buys his lunch from our bakery and generally just sits nearby and eats. And if I’m busy or not, we talk.”

“About?”

“Um… All sorts of things?”

“Such as?”

“H-He’s not telling me any military secrets, L-Lord Bombrush, I promise-!”

The general had to laugh, holding up a hand to stop her. As if he was concerned about that. He knew that just because his son was smitten with a girl, it didn’t mean the boy would do anything to compromise the military intel and operations. Besides, even if Bloodshed did tell her things, he highly doubted she would even understand what any of it meant.

“I’m not concerned about that,” he assured her. “I know my son wouldn’t do anything like that. I’m just curious as to what you two discuss.”

Oh… Thornstriker blushed, biting her bottom lip. She was relieved that it didn’t seem like they were in trouble, but… What did they talk about? She tried to think of something that would satisfy the general. Unless he didn’t want to hear that? Was he looking for something specific or just wanted to know what random conversation they shared?

Bombrush thought it was cute at how flustered she was. Perhaps he was intimidating her too much… Which wasn’t his intention, but he forgot not everyone could overlook his title as the Ogre General of King Megatron’s Military. And seeing how small and docile Thornstriker was, he should have taken into account that she probably would be one of those people.

Gently, he stretched up a hand to pat her head. She flinched, looking up at him with wide eyes. Bombrush just smiled and said, “It’s all right, Miss Thornstriker. Don’t feel pressured. I’m only curious as to why my son became friends with you.”

“I-I don’t–”

“Surely you know from speaking with my son, he’s not the… friendliest of people?”

Thornstriker bit her lip. Bloodshed was always sweet to her, but… she knew he was rather standoffish to everyone else. Wheeljack had been convinced that he didn’t like her for the longest time and her other friends had commented on how they didn’t understand how she could be friends with “such a scary guy.”

She didn’t really understand why they thought that. Bloodshed just didn’t like to talk much. He wasn’t intentionally being mean to anyone… And his friend Novabomb had explained that Bloodshed just had “an angry face,” so even when his face was resting, he looked mad. It didn’t mean he was actually glaring at anyone…

“He’s kind to me…”

“Oh?”

She nodded earnestly. “Blood-! S-Sir Bloodshed is always nice to me… When I’m not working, we chat about l-literature and such. We have… have a lot in common… We like a lot of the same books and authors.”

Right. He sometimes forgot his son was an avid reader. When he wasn’t on duty, he could usually be found in a library or in some random corner, reading quietly to himself. Women thought it made him mysterious and sexy, while men were too intimidated to bother him. But it was nice to see he had someone to talk about his love of books with. Nebula and Novabomb certainly never had an interest in reading.

On another note, he found it quite cute that she was continuously correcting herself with Bloodshed’s name. He wasn’t going to get mad just because she didn’t use a title. But it did bring something to light: if she was only referring to him by his first name, Bloodshed must have told her so. To think that boy would let her say his name without a title…

He smiled. “Is that all you discuss?”

She shook her head. “No… We talk about… about other things. Like work and family and friends and-oh! He doesn’t mind indulging me whenever I talk about… about science or magic.”

“You have an interest in such things?”

“Yes, sir.”

His smile brightened. Now he knew for a fact that Bloodshed didn’t care about either subject. But the fact that he would listen to her talk about it? With this pretty little girl and no one else? That was incredibly telling. He was looking forward to seeing his son’s face when he talked to him about this. It would definitely be worth his wrath.

“Well, I’m glad you two are getting along.”

She seemed surprised. “You’re-?”

“Hmmm?”

“Y-You’re… not angry?”

“No. Why would I be?”

“… B-Because your son is Captain of the Guard and I-I’m just…”

He laughed at that, shaking his head. As if he cared about such things. Just because they were of different social statuses did not mean that they couldn’t be friends. That was ridiculous. He had made plenty of friends (and lovers) in every social class. He was in no position to judge and he would never. Especially not when it was his own son involved.

“Please don’t worry about that,” he chuckled. “My son can be friends with whoever he wishes. Status doesn’t mean too much to us ogres, like it can with humans.”

“R-Really?”

“Of course.”

She blushed, but felt a wave of relief come over her. Primus, she had been afraid that she wouldn’t be able to speak with Bloodshed anymore… She enjoyed his company. He was so kind to her, so sweet and gentle. She would have hated to lose him as a friend because of their social statuses.

Bombrush reached down to pat her head again, to thank her for befriending his son. But just as his fingers touched her hair, he heard angry footsteps in the distance. They both turned look behind him, eyes widening when they saw the Ogre Captain of the Guard marching towards them. Thornstriker looked surprised while Bombrush couldn’t help but to laugh. Oh no, he was in trouble now…

But he merely took his hand away from her, moving to stand up to greet his furious son. He knew Bloodshed was out on patrol today, but he had hoped he would be able to talk to Thornstriker before the young man came by the bakery. Seemed that he miscalculated how long he would be with the girl.

“Bloodshed, it’s–”

“ _What are you doing here?_ ” he demanded, his voice filled with restrained fury. 

Bombrush considered himself lucky. If Thornstriker was sitting so close, Bloodshed would have started throwing his fists into his face. But just because he was safe now didn’t make him safe later. He knew he needed to do damage control quickly or else he would have to suffer the consequences later.

“Now, now, I merely wanted to meet the girl you were rumored to be friends with.”

Bloodshed growled, pushing past the ogre to kneel down in front of Thornstriker. His expression immediately softened at her confused look, glancing between him and his father. Quickly looking over her, he was relieved to see she was all right.

Damn it, how did Bombrush even find out about her?! He made sure to never mention her around anyone but Novabomb or Nebula. Unless one of them told his father, in which case, he was going to beat the shit out of them. They knew he didn’t want his father anywhere near Thornstriker! The stupid pervert would probably flirt with her mercilessly and end up scaring her…

“Bl-Bloodshed? How did you know I was here-?”

“Your sister-in-law said Bombrush came by…” Slowly, he stood up to face the other ogre again, making sure to put himself in between her and the older man. “And everyone had been talking about it, so I eventually ended up here.”

“Very good detective work-”

“ _Why are you here, Bombrush?_ ”

Oh dear, he was starting to interrupt him now. Unless it was an answer, Bloodshed clearly wasn’t interested… With a heavy sigh, he said, “I only wanted to meet your… friend. You’ve been spending a lot of time with her, so I’ve been told.”

“Who told you?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Now, I’m not going to give that away.”

Bloodshed’s hands balled into fists, trying his hardest to not punch this fucker in the face. Why? Why couldn’t he just stay out of his affairs?! Especially when it came to Thornstriker… Damn it, it had to have been Novabomb who told him. The idiot had been teasing him about his feelings for Thornstriker for weeks now. No doubt he told his father just to get under his skin. He swore, if Novabomb told his father that he had feelings for Thornstriker, he would kill him.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down. He couldn’t get violent now. Not in front of Thornstriker and definitely not in such a heavily human-populated space. Last thing he wanted to do was have her become afraid of him because of this fucker…

“I wish you would tell me about your friends. Especially when they’re as pretty as she is.”

Bloodshed felt a blood vessel pop. Bombrush merely smiled at the murderous glare his son gave him, knowing he wouldn’t do anything so long as Thornstriker was there. But seeing her growing more and more concerned, her eyes locked on Bloodshed’s fist, he knew it was better for him to bow out now.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Thornstriker,” he said, bowing his head to her. “But I’m afraid I must return to my duties. I’m sure you’ll be fine with Bloodshed escorting you back?”

“O-Oh! Um-!” She quickly stood up, moving in front of Bloodshed to curtsey to the general. “Yes, i-it was a pleasure meeting you.”

“I’ll come by again. Hopefully next time, I’ll buy something. I’ve heard good things about the bakery.”

“O-Oh, yes!” She gave a small smile and bowed again. “Please do.”

Bombrush chuckled. Giving a wave goodbye to both her and Bloodshed, he turned around and decided to head back to the castle. Probably best if he put as much distance between him and the boy as possible. No doubt he would come looking for him once he found out who just had told him about his little friend.

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Bloodshed kneeling down in front of her again and asking her questions. The young woman just smiled and laughed, no doubt trying to calm him down. She even reached up to pat his head, clearly unafraid and comfortable around an ogre who was more than three feet taller than her.

That Thornstriker… She was definitely a cutie. A sweet girl too. And Bloodshed was definitely more smitten with the girl than he first believed… Not that he was complaining. If a girl like her became his daughter-in-law, he would be overjoyed. He actually hoped it would turn out that way.

He would just have to keep his fingers crossed.


End file.
